Zmiana składów Początek 2017
Zmiana składów Początek 2017 to zmiana składów drużyn po turnieju ELEAGUE Major 2017 lub po kwalifikacjach do tego turnieju, które mają miejsce od grudnia 2016 roku. Potwierdzone zmiany Grudzień 2016 *Wraz z początkiem grudnia doszła nas wiadomość o odejściu 30px|Brazylia fnx'a z drużyny SK Gaming. Powodem podanym przez drużynę było wewnętrzne problemy, zaś dziewczyna kolegi z drużyny czyli fera przyznała, że został zwolniony z powodu romansu fnx'a z nią. *4 grudnia organizacja Vexed Gaming posiadająca w przeszłości 30px|Polska polski skład powróciła na scenę e-sportową CS:GO przejmując skład drużyny WE GOT GAME. W składzie znajdują się: 30px|Belgia roombang, 30px|Francja jarod, 30px|Francja AmaNEk, 30px|Francja devoduvek, 30px|Francja hAdji oraz jako trener 30px|Belgia NpK. *9 grudnia organizacja Splyce dopełniła dwie luki w składzie - czyli 30px|USA ryx oraz 30px|USA Drone oficjalnie dołączają do drużyny. *Po niecałym miesiącu współpracy 30px|Brazylia peacemaker pożegnał się z rolą trenera drużyny NRG eSports. *W dniu 14 grudnia organizacja Team SoloMid postanowiła wymienić dwóch zawodników. Skład opuszczają 30px|Kanada SEMPHIS oraz 30px|Kanada FNS, a za nich dołączają 30px|USA sgares i 30px|Pakistan ShahZaM. Oficjalnym powodem były słabe wyniki składu. *W dniu 15 grudnia 30px|Australia australijska organizacja Tainted Minds powróciła na scenę e-sportową CS:GO przejmując skład drużyny Athletico: sonic, InfrequeNt, liazz, Chuch oraz wizard. *W dniu 19 grudnia organizacja NRG eSports zmieniła trzech członków, przechodząc z drużyny 30px|UE europejskiej na drużynę w pełni amerykańską - w tym celu do drużyny dołączyli 30px|Meksyk MarkE, 30px|Kanada daps oraz 30px|USA Brehze, zaś nieaktywni zostali gracze europejscy - 30px|Niemcy tabseN, 30px|Turcja gob b oraz 30px|Serbia LEGIJA, którzy mieli zamysł stworzenia swojej własnej drużyny niemieckiej. *W dniu 20 grudnia 30px|Norwegia jkaem ogłosił, że już nie jest na kontrakcie z organizacją FaZe Clan. Jkaem odszedł z drużyny 9 listopada przechodząc na rolę rezerwowego, a za niego wszedł 30px|Francja kioShiMa. *W dniu 22 grudnia 30px|Szwecja Maikelele ogłosił swój nowy skład, który zawierał: 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina pita, 30px|Szwecja atter, 30px|Szwecja slap oraz 30px|Szwecja wenton. *22 grudnia krótka współpraca 30px|USA sgaresa z drużyną Team SoloMid zakończyła się, z powodu podpisania listu odnośnie PEA i ESL, którego jednym z celów jest walka o prawa graczy. *23 grudnia organizacja Team ALTERNATE ogłosiła brakujących członków składu, a zostali nimi 30px|Niemcy ecfN oraz 30px|Polska oskarish, którzy wypełnili luki po 30px|Niemcy keev'ie oraz 30px|Niemcy kzy'm. Został dodany do składu także trener - 30px|Niemcy tow b. *30 grudnia organizacja EURONICS Gaming ogłosiła odejście dwóch graczy - 30px|Niemcy oddo oraz 30px|Niemcy threeman. *30 grudnia organizacja DIVIZON ogłosiła rozpad obecnego składu - 30px|Niemcy alexRr, 30px|Niemcy kressy, 30px|Niemcy maRky, 30px|Wietnam syken oraz trener 30px|Niemcy voOV. *31 grudnia 30px|USA hazed ogłosił, że nie zamierza przedłużać kontraktu z drużyną Counter Logic Gaming. *W dniu 31 grudnia zakończyły się kontrakty graczy z organizacją Team Dignitas. Styczeń 2017 *1 stycznia 30px|Bułgaria SpyleadeR oraz 30px|Bułgaria nkl ogłosili nowy skład Mortal Kombat, a w nim oprócz nich: 30px|Bułgaria psycho, 30px|Bułgaria niki1 oraz 30px|Bułgaria shEMETA. *1 stycznia 30px|Finlandia suNny opuścił drużynę ENCE eSports. Wcześniej przez parę tygodni zawodnik był testowany przez organizację PENTA Sports. *1 stycznia organizacja VwS Gaming zwolniła swój 30px|Litwa litewski skład: kalinka, kvik, TORAS, lukjjE oraz pounh i odtąd byli znani pod nazwą 1337HUANIA. *2 stycznia trójka byłych graczy drużyny NRG eSports, czyli: 30px|Niemcy tabseN, 30px|Turcja gob b oraz 30px|Serbia LEGIJA utworzyli organizację o nazwie BIG i wraz z nimi dołączyli także 30px|Niemcy nex oraz 30px|Niemcy keev. *2 stycznia organizacja Luminosity Gaming wymieniła trenera - 30px|Brazylia felippe1 dołączył za 30px|Brazylia Apokę. *3 stycznia były skład drużyny Team Dignitas dołączył do organizacji z partnerstwem esportowym od FC Copenhagen oraz Nordisk Film o nazwie North. *3 stycznia organizacja Denial eSports wymieniła jednego zawodnika - za 30px|Szwecja Spitfire'a dołączył 30px|Szwecja maxie. *4 stycznia organizacja Renegades wymieniła swojego trenera - za 30px|Australia peekay'a dołącza 30px|Serbia kassad. *4 stycznia 30px|USA ARKIMONDAY został zawieszony z powodu niepojawienia się na turnieju wraz z drużyną Muffin Lightning. Dostał on blokadę ESEA na 100 lat! *6 stycznia powstała kolejna organizacja niemiecka. Pod banderą drużyny Berzerk będziemy mogli zobaczyć: 30px|Szwajcaria SolEk, 30px|Niemcy k1to, 30px|Niemcy tahsiN, 30px|Niemcy TONI oraz 30px|Niemcy ceM. *9 stycznia wyszła na jaw afera związana z organizacją TyLoo, która pomimo obietnicy nie dawała równej pensji wszystkim zawodnikom. Warto zaznaczyć, że organizacja nigdy nie podpisała umowy z graczami. Poprzez to 30px|Chiny fancy1, 30px|Chiny AttackeR oraz trener 30px|Chiny Karsa zostali usunięci z drużyny, zaś 30px|Chiny somebody jedynie zawieszony. Ci sami gracze zostali zbanowani na różnych zbliżających się eventach, m.in. WESG oraz ESL. *9 stycznia organizacja Planetkey Dynamics ogłosiła swój nowy skład, a w nim: 30px|Niemcy alexRr, 30px|Niemcy kressy, 30px|Niemcy oddo, 30px|Niemcy pulzG oraz 30px|Niemcy r0bs3n. *W dniu 11 stycznia organizacja Orbit Esport ogłosiła swój powrót na scenę esportową CS:GO i przy tym ogłosiła swój nowy 30px|Brazylia brazylijski skład, a w nim: mch, kNg, nak, caike oraz bld V. *W dniu 11 stycznia do drużyny Counter Logic Gaming powrócił 30px|Kanada FNS, który był jej członkiem ponad rok wcześniej. *W dniu 12 stycznia drużynę Fnatic Academy opuścił 30px|Serbia jayzaR z powodu innego pomysłu na grę niż reszta składu. *14 stycznia zawodnicy drużyny Team SoloMid, czyli: 30px|USA SicK, 30px|Kanada Twistzz, 30px|Pakistan ShahZaM oraz 30px|USA Relyks postanowili dołączyć do zwolnionego z TSM sgares, który został wyrzucony z powodu podpisania listu odnośnie PEA i ESL, którego jednym z celów jest walka o prawa graczy. Zaraz potem zostało ogłoszone, że przejęła ich organizacja znana pod nazwą Misfits. *15 stycznia po kilku tygodniach testów 30px|Finlandia suNny dołączył do drużyny PENTA Sports. *16 stycznia organizacja Denial eSports wymieniła ponownie jednego zawodnika - zamiast 30px|Szwecja SKYTTENa dołączył 30px|Estonia FejtZ. *W dniu 18 stycznia były skład drużyny VwS Gaming dołączył do Playing Ducks International. *W dniu 18 stycznia 30px|RPA BLacKpoisoN oraz 30px|RPA Golz opuścili skład drużyny Bravado Gaming. BLacKpoisoN opuścił drużynę, ponieważ dostał dużo propozycji do międzynarodowych drużyn, lecz zaś nie jest znany powód opuszczenia Golz'a. W ich miejsce dołączyli 30px|RPA Fadey oraz 30px|RPA JT. *Po udanych kwalifikacjach do DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 w dniu 19 stycznia organizacja CompLexity Gaming postanowiła wymienić zawodnika - do drużyny dołączył 30px|USA desi za 30px|Kanada APE'a. *W dniu 20 stycznia organizacja Pride Gaming poinformowała, że 30px|Polska EXUS przechodzi na ławkę rezerwowych, a zamiast niego będzie grał dotychczasowy trener - 30px|Polska Hyper. *Po długim poszukiwaniu do drużyny, w końcu 25 stycznia do Muffin Lightning dołączył 30px|USA Professor Chaos. *W dniu 28 stycznia organizacja 30px|Brazylia paiN Gaming zakończyła współpracę ze składem. *Po niecałym miesiącu (dokładnie 29 stycznia) drużyna 30px|Bułgaria Mortal Kombat rozpadła się z powodu wewnętrznego konfliktu pomiędzy 30px|Bułgaria SpyleadeR'em oraz 30px|Bułgaria nkl'em. *W dniu 29 stycznia 30px|Holandia chrisJ został zwolniony z drużyny w trybie natychmiastowym i zastąpiony przez 30px|Czechy oskara. *W dniu 30 stycznia 30px|Finlandia zehN opuścił drużynę iGame.com. Oficjalnym powodem wyrzucenia było niechcenie zamieszkania razem z drużyną - zehN wybrał mieszkanie z dziewczyną. *W dniu 31 stycznia organizacja Pride Gaming wypełniła brakujące luki w zespole - za 30px|Polska repo i 30px|Polska kamila dołączyli 30px|Polska Luz i 30px|Polska MINISE. Także do drużyny powrócił z ławki rezerwowej 30px|Polska EXUS, a na rolę trenera wrócił 30px|Polska Hyper. *W dniu 31 stycznia 30px|Dania AcilioN opuścił skład drużyny Splyce. Powodem było tęsknota za swoim krajem. Luty 2017 *W dniu 1 lutego dwie organizacje 30px|Niemcy niemieckie ogłosiły swoje nowe składy, a mianowicie: DIVIZON (kzy, Kirby, DeniMM, wipseN oraz OKOLICIOUZ) oraz PANTHERS Gaming (zonixx, mrtn, stavros, LyGHT oraz mirbit). *1 lutego organizacja EURONICS Gaming wypełniła dwie luki w zespole - do składu dołączył 30px|Wietnam syken oraz 30px|Niemcy maRky. *W dniu 1 lutego 30px|Kanada stanislaw opuścił skład drużyny OpTic Gaming. *W dniu 2 lutego drużyna, która została stworzona przez 30px|Szwecja Maikelele'go rozpadła się! *W dniu 3 lutego nastąpiła roszada pod nazwą "francuski superteam", który składa się jedynie z zawodników z 30px|Francja Francji. W składzie znajdują się: shox, kennyS, apEX, NBK, bodyy oraz jako trener SmithZz. *W tym samym dniu (3 lutego) ogłoszono też drugi 30px|Francja francuski skład pod przewodnictwem Happy'ego: Happy, SIXER, RpK, xms, devoduvek oraz jako trener maLeK. *3 lutego organizacja Team LDLC.com ogłosiła, że piątym członkiem zostaje 30px|Szwajcaria Maniac. *4 lutego organizacje 30px|Szwecja Fnatic i 30px|Szwecja GODSENT zamieniły się zawodnikami, gdzie flusha oraz JW dołączyli do Fnatic, a twist i disco doplan do GODSENT. *4 lutego nastąpiła wymiana zawodników pomiędzy drużynami SK Gaming i Immortals - do SK Gaming dołączył 30px|Brazylia felps, a do Immortals 30px|Brazylia fnx. *6 lutego 30px|USA Hiko dołączył do drużyny OpTic Gaming jako piąty zawodnik. Do drużyny dołączył także trener 30px|Brazylia peacemaker. *6 lutego 30px|Kanada Semphis dołączył jako piąty członek do drużyny Splyce. *7 lutego 30px|Dania aizy opuścił drużynę FaZe Clan. *8 lutego 30px|Dania aizy dołączył do drużyny North, a 30px|Norwegia RUBINO stał się nieaktywnym graczem składu. *8 lutego 30px|Belgia ScreaM dołączył do drużyny Team EnVyUs, a 30px|Serbia devoduvek został rezerwowym graczem. *W dniu 13 lutego 30px|Kanada subroza opuścił drużynę Counter Logic Gaming. *W dniu 14 lutego organizacja Vici Gaming postanowiła utworzyć dwie dywizje w grze CS:GO - Vici Gaming oraz Vici Gaming Renascence, a starą dywizję, czyli VG.CyberZen rozwiązać. *W dniu 14 lutego organizacja Renegades postanowiła zmienić gracza - za 30px|Australia Rickeh'a dołączył 30px|Szwecja atter. * 19 lutego organizacja Vexed Gaming zrobiła drobne roszady w swoim 30px|Francja francuskim składzie - AmaNEk oraz hAdji opuścili skład, a za nich dołączyli Smyli i AlluM3tt3. Piątym członkiem został ich ówczesny trener - 30px|Belgia NpK. *19 lutego organizacja BIG ogłosiła swojego trenera, a został nim 30px|Austria kakafu. *19 lutego ostatecznie 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina NiKo został przetransferowany do FaZe Clan, a jego miejsce w mousesports zajął 30px|Holandia chrisJ, który od 29 stycznia był rezerwowym zawodnikiem składu. * 20 lutego organizacja Tainted Minds ogłosiła swojego nowego piątego członka, a został nim 30px|Australia dexter oraz nowego trenera, którym jest 30px|Australia ferg. *21 lutego 30px|Dania JUGI oficjalnie dołączył do drużyny Heroic. *Organizacja Team EnVyUs ogłosiła oficjalne przyjęcie 30px|Belgia ScreaMa do składu. *22 lutego organizacja Gambit Esports ogłosiła swoją akademię składającą się z 5 30px|Rosja rosyjskich graczy: spyn, neathz, Elian, kkt oraz malik666. *22 lutego także organizacja PENTA Sports ogłosiła swoją akademię, lecz składającą się z 5 30px|Niemcy niemieckich graczy: k1w1, eNel-chu, WarTi, seNty oraz spätzlesbub. *22 lutego drużyna Muffin Lightning została rozwiązana! W składzie znajdowali się: sancz, aKis, Professor_Chaos, juice oraz ShoT_UP. *23 lutego 30px|Chiny fancy1 pozostał bez drużyny rozwiązując swój kontrakt z organizacją TyLoo. *23 lutego 30px|Szwecja jayzwalkingz został wypożyczony na 2 miesiące z możliwością kupienia przez Fnatic Academy. *23 lutego organizacja Epsilon eSports ogłosiła, że 30px|Norwegia kalle oficjalnie został piątym członkiem składu. *23 lutego organizacja Selfless Gaming zmieniła zawodnika - 30px|USA no_one opuścił drużynę, a za niego dołączył 30px|USA cJ-dA-K1nG. *24 lutego organizacja Berzerk ogłosiła zamianę jednego zawodnika - 30px|Niemcy ceM opuścił drużynę, a za niego dołączył 30px|Niemcy fel1x. *24 lutego 30px|Dania glace został backupowym graczem drużyny Rogue. *25 lutego organizacja tRICKED eSport ogłosiła zmianę w składzie: 30px|Dania maeVe opuścił skład, a zaś dołączyli 30px|Dania Friis i 30px|Dania AcilioN. *28 lutego skład drużyny Team123 został przejęty przez organizację eFuture i będzie grać pod nazwą eFuture.dk: rezex, SandeN, acoR, sycrone, mertz oraz jako trener FeTiSh. *28 lutego skład drużyny Selfless Gaming Female: 30px|USA EMUHLEET, 30px|Kanada rain, 30px|Kanada CAth, 30px|USA artStar oraz 30px|Kanada GooseBreeder został przejęty przez organizację Team Dignitas. Marzec 2017 *1 marca organizacja Epsilon eSports ogłosiła swój nowy 30px|Francja francuski skład o nazwie Epsilon France, w składzie: LoWkii, VKLL, maleK, JACKZ oraz Kan4 i pozbywa się akademickiego składu - Epsilon Hype: hampus, RuStY, powerputte oraz trener FELLPA. *6 marca 30px|Australia Rickeh dołączył do drużyny Counter Logic Gaming. *7 marca 30px|USA Professor Chaos został próbnym trenerem drużyny NRG eSports. *9 marca organizacja PENTA Sports ogłosiła swoich nowych trzech członków: 30px|Finlandia zehN, 30px|Estonia HS oraz 30px|Polska innocent. *10 marca 30px|Ukraina starix opuścił drużynę Natus Vincere, a zastąpił go analityk drużyny - 30px|Ukraina Andi. *13 marca 30px|Szwecja draken opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports i dołączył do Ninjas in Pyjamas za 30px|Szwecja pytha. *16 marca 30px|Brazylia peacemaker opuścił szeregi drużyny OpTic Gaming. *20 marca organizacja Team Dignitas ogłosiła swój nowy skład, a w nim: 30px|Portugalia fox, 30px|Szwecja Maikelele, 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina pita, 30px|Norwegia RUBINO oraz 30px|Norwegia jkaem. *21 marca 30px|USA Hiko opuścił drużynę OpTic Gaming. *22 marca 30px|USA roca dołączył do drużyny Splyce. *23 marca 30px|Dania Pimp ogłosił swoje odejście z aktywnego składu Team Liquid. Jak na razie Pimp pozostał w drużynie jako substytut. *23 marca 30px|Australia yam z powodu wyjazdu do ojczyzny, do której musi wyjechać z powodu problemów prywatnych. *28 marca 30px|Kanada jasonR został tymczasowym graczem drużyny OpTic Gaming. *31 marca 30px|USA Nifty dołączył do drużyny Renegades. Kwiecień 2017 *'3 kwietnia 30px|Bułgaria v1c7oR oraz 30px|Bułgaria bubble opuścili skład drużyny Rogue i w tym samym dniu ogłoszono nowy skład Mortal Kombat właśnie wraz z bubblem, v1c7oRem oraz 30px|Bułgaria spyleadeRem, 30px|Bułgaria dream3rem, 30px|Bułgaria shEMETA oraz jako zastępca za dream3ra 30px|Bułgaria nkl. *11 kwietnia 30px|USA hazed został trenerem drużyny Counter Logic Gaming. *12 kwietnia organizacja 30px|Dania North ogłosiła swój akademicki skład, a w nim: LOMME, glace, mertz, acoR, gade oraz jako trener ave. *12 kwietnia organizacja 30px|UE mousesports ogłosiła oficjalnie, że zamiast 30px|Niemcy Spiidi'ego do składu dołącza 30px|Estonia ropz. *13 kwietnia do drużyny 30px|Australia Renegades dołączył 30px|Serbia nexa. *14 kwietnia 30px|Kanada Twistzz opuścił drużynę Misfits i dołączył do Team Liquid, 30px|USA Relyks został rezerwowym graczem drużyny, a do składu Misfits dołączyli 30px|Francja AmaNEk i 30px|Francja devoduvek. *18 kwietnia 30px|Meksyk MarkE został nieaktywnym graczem drużyny NRG eSports i za niego dołączył 30px|Kanada LILMAN. *18 kwietnia 30px|Brazylia peacemaker został trenerem drużyny Misfits. *23 kwietnia 30px|Norwegia kalle opuścił drużynę Epsilon eSports. *30 kwietnia 2017 roku organizacja EnVyUs ogłosiła swoją 30px|Francja francuską akademię, a w niej: VKLL, JACKZ, Lambert, PetiSkel oraz hAdji. Maj 2017 *4 maja 2017 roku organizacja Counter Logic Gaming ogłosiła swoją akademię, a w niej: 30px|USA mcs, 30px|Kanada cardiac, 30px|Kanada djay, 30px|USA Char, 30px|USA aproto oraz jako trener 30px|USA ruin. *6 maja 2017 roku 30px|Polska Hyper dołączył do drużyny Team Kinguin za 30px|Polska Furlana. *6 maja 2017 roku 30px|Estonia FejtZ opuścił drużynę Denial eSports. *9 maja 2017 roku organizacja Team Spirit ogłosiła swoją akademię, a w sześciu 30px|Rosja Rosjan: 1uke, BAS, rommi, fenya, NickelBack oraz jako trener iksou. *9 maja 2017 roku organizacja Pro100 ogłosiła swój skład przejmując drużynę Art of Cybergame: 30px|Ukraina smike, 30px|Ukraina crush, 30px|Ukraina def, 30px|Ukraina kenzor oraz 30px|Łotwa Flarich. *10 maja 2017 roku 30px|Ukraina starix dołączył do drużyny Team Spirit. *14 maja 2017 roku 30px|Brazylia fnx został nieaktywnym graczem drużyny Immortals. *19 maja 2017 roku 30px|Szwecja pyth oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Ninjas in Pyjamas. *21 maja 2017 roku 30px|Dania valde został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Heroic. *23 maja 2017 roku organizacja Team Dignitas ogłosiła oficjalnie, że 30px|Norwegia cromen i 30px|Dania tenzki dołączają do składu za 30px|Szwecja Maikelele'go i 30px|Bośnia i Hercegowina pitę. W tym samym dniu organizacja ogłosiła także trenera, a został nim 30px|Norwegia zEVES. *25 maja 2017 roku 30px|Brazylia kNg został próbnym graczem drużyny Immortals. *26 maja 2017 roku 30px|Finlandia naSu został trenerem drużyny PENTA Sports. Kategoria:Strona główna